Question: $6.795 \times 10^{11} = {?}$
Answer: $6.795 \times 10^{11} = 6.795 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $6.795 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 679{,}500{,}000{,}000$